Meeting some 'new' old crystal gems
by Wolfie 03
Summary: Greg meets Ruby and Sapphire for the first time ever as the two defused to another 'heated' argument. Their friend, mentor and leader of the crystal gems is about to make a decision that will change everything. And Ruby isn't having it. Set after 'story for steven' but before Rose turns into Steven/gets pregnant. RubyxSapphire Because there isn't enough for these two. One shot


"I think this is the one." The excited large crystal gem leader exclaimed softly to the others.

Pearl and Amethyst both stared up shocked and confused. Garnet, being nearly the same height as Rose Quartz, merely folded her arms with a soft hum as her face remained passive. Pearl had both hands up under her chin, eyes wide.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'this is the one'? The one what?" The thin gem's chin trembled but went still as she tried to shore up her confidence.

"I think… That I want to have a child with Greg." Rose blushed as she put a hand to her cheek, eyes closed happily as she imagined it.

"How are you going to do that?" Amethyst queried with a tilt of her head. Her long hair shifted with it, drawing her attention momentarily as she wasn't used to the action. When Rose giggled at action, Amethyst looked back to the leader with a wide smile.

"It means that I'm going to become a part of the child that we'll have together." The large pink gem smiled gently at the youngest member before looking to the others.

Pearl seemed to withdraw into herself, eyes downcast. Rose's happiness seemed to dissipate slightly at the sight though she kept the optimistic gleam in her eye. She put a loving hand onto the much smaller shoulder and pulled the ex-servant off to the side. Garnet stayed in place in front the temple doors, face stoic as her mind raced.

 _You have to calm down…_

 _No way! I don't want to calm down!_

 _This isn't your decision to make._

 _But this is the sort of thing that would affect everyone! She can't make that sort of decision on her own!_

 _This is a personal decision. She's the one who would decide this for herself. We just have to look to the future-_

 _No way! There is no future if she does this kind of thing! She'll be gone! Everything will be ruined!_

 _No it won't-_

"Yes, it will!"

The large gem glowed bright white, splitting down the middle. The right half, seemingly more red than the other which seemed to be slightly blue, landed on her face. Ruby leaned upwards, eyes squinted angrily while tiny droplets started to form in the corners.

"It's going to ruin everything Sapphire! And if you can't see that, then you just can't understand!" The tiny red being rushed out of the cave angrily. Her arm covered her eyes, blocking her sight and preventing anyone from seeing the tears that had started to form.

The elegant blue gem left behind reached out, brushing a lock of her bangs out of the way, as she tried to stop her lover from leaving. Before she could move, images and sounds invaded her mind, distracting her from doing as her heart asked. Besieged by the many many visions of the future, each choice and outcome from every possible angle flooding her mind, froze Sapphire in place. Around the edge of her skirt ice grew as her own emotions fluctuated rapidly with each vision. She leaned down, trying to block it by physically covering her face with both hands. The coldness began to inch upwards, covering more of her limbs and body. Scared, the small gem whimpered while her chest compressed painfully as it missed the warm embrace of the other gem.

* * *

Ruby continued to run down along the beach. Each of her steps seemed to smooth out the sand beneath her into slivers of glass.

 _Stupid Rose! Stupid Sapphire! S-Stupid humans! They've- we've already done so much for them, now Rose wants to give up- give up herself too!? It just isn't fair!_ The small gem groaned, throwing her hands into the air as she did so. A gaggle of kids, a set of twin girls and two boys, all startled as they watched from the nearby boardwalk. The tiny warrior didn't notice, instead focusing on her own thoughts as she paced in a small circle, turning the beach into a patch of caramel-color glass.

"Uuuuugh!" She paused once more with both fists clenched by her side.

"Uuhh, hello…? Are you a good gem or uh not so good gem…?" The local music man, his gut just starting to grow a little larger than his previously trimmer appearance, scratched at the back of his head sheepishly. "Can I help you maybe…?"

"YOU!" Ruby growled as she pointed harshly at the man. "It's all your fault she wants to change!"

"Woah! Hey, I didn't mean to - uh, well, what exactly did I do…?" Greg drawled out confused. He had extended his arms cautiously but they drooped as he realized he had no idea what was going on. "Who are you again…?"

"Grrrrrr….!" The furious warrior growled, squinting. "Rose Quartz!"

The man jerked back, shock written all over his face. "Wait, you're Rose?! You can change what you look like that much!?"

"NO!" Ruby jumped in place, flames licking the bottom of her feet. "You're that one human that is dating Rose!"

"Oh, yeah, guess I am. Are you friends with her?" Greg perked up further as it became obvious the being wasn't going to attack him. The flames grew larger, especially at the almost pleasant tones, and caught the rock star's attention. "Woooah! That's really sick! How are you making those flames?"

The comment threw off the red being. "Wha-?" She glanced down and jumped back when she noticed the glass under her. "Great! This is just great!" Crossing both arms, Ruby sat in a huff. "First there's Rose's news, then Sapphire wouldn't listen and now I'm going to be blamed for 'disturbing the locals'."

"That's pretty trippy too! You must be burning pretty brightly to leave a whole sheet of glass like this." Greg had bent down while the tiny gem being grumbled to herself and was examining the disk closely. "Can I have it?" He looked up with stars in his eyes.

Ruby leaned back, unsettled and thrown off of her rant once more. "Uh, sure…?" She dragged out the last word, uncertain. She stood up, arms still crossed and sat down on the cement road instead, momentarily pleased that it didn't go up in flames or melt under her.

Greg pried the glass disk upwards and brushed off the loose sand. When he went to look for his newest acquaintance, he was surprised to see she was still mad. Trotting over with a large grin, he sat down beside her, leaning his new piece of art on the ground.

"So, what's got you so riled up? You mentioned, uh, Rose?" The male blushed as he thought to the beautiful woman he had managed to find for himself.

"Yes, I did. And both she and Sapphire are being STUPID! They don't understand what'll happen and how that would change everything!" Ruby flung out her arms, trying to fuel her anger instead of allowing her sadness to well up again.

"Woah woah woah there little miss, when what would happen?" Greg waved his hands wildly to get the gem to explain.

In response, Ruby pulled on the lower sections of her eyes as she moaned. "When she has a 'child' with you!" She enunciated each word carefully, growing madder until she was half-shouting at the human on her left. "That's never been done before! We don't know what would happen! This would change everything! They aren't thinking about this at all!"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh, Rose… said that…?" The musician's cheeks burned heavily as he stared at the ground. His hand was running through his hair while his chest filled with happiness. He grew thoughtful as his mind continued down the path of what would potentially occur. "Oh… Yeah, I guess that would change things… You guys can't have kids, right? So if she becomes part of the kid, then… she wouldn't be around anymore…"

The two grew quiet as the sentence hung mid-air. The tiny gem pulled up her legs, resting her arms on them to help hide her teary eyes. Greg sighed, turning his face up to the sky.

"And yeah… I'll miss her if that happened. But, then again, she'll leave behind someone new. A part of her that will get to see the world for the first time and meet all of you guys." Greg smiled and nudged the gem with his right arm playfully. Touching the red limb scorched his skin. He pulled back with a yelp. "...Seems you're kind of running a little hot there… Uh, want to take a quick dip and cool off? Maybe help ya think about the future?"

Ruby uncurled as the man's words sank in. … _Someone new… Here in the world… I… I guess that wouldn't be so bad… Think about the future, huh Sapphire…? Is... Is that what you were trying to say...?_ Thinking of her lover, the little fighter stood up with a murmur. "Sapphire…"

"Who?"

"Sapphire, I need to find her…! I left her alone; she hates being alone!" The fierce warrior took off back down the beach to where the temple doors were encased in the mountain walls.

"Wha-? Is someone in trouble?!" Greg ran after the crystal gem, his long hair whipping through the air behind him.

The two skidded to a halt once the warp pad and door came into clear view. In between the two things was Sapphire, still frozen in place, hunched over. The ice now reached up to her shoulders, with a thicker layer at the bottom. Hanging onto one of the stalagmites in the cave was Amethyst who watched the blue gem worriedly. Once she noticed the two in the entryway, she stood up happily.

"Ruby! Greg!"

"Amethyst?" The rock star paused confused as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. He fell silence when his companion continued forward in a frenzied manner.

"Sapphire!" Ruby didn't notice the youngest crystal gem as she raced to her lover's side. "I'm sorry- I was being stupid again and I left you alone-!" Bending lower, she started to embrace the other gem as she continued softer. "I'm sorry…"

Creakily, her mind engulfed in visions of the potential future, Sapphire turned her head to face her partner. The warmth of the other melted the coldness that had built up, sizzling as it did so.

"You're not… stupid…" She spoke slowly as she tried to focus her attention in the present. Languidly she moved her arms to hug the red gem in return. Once they made contact, she couldn't help the tiny shivers that appeared over her form.

"Hey… Hey… Look at me, ok? Just at me." Ruby whispered, angling her face to try and catch her love's eye. "I'm here. No matter what, I won't leave you… I was just… mad."

Sapphire lifted her head just enough to stare into the open face of the other gem. In the background, not that either were paying attention, Greg and Amethyst were watching carefully, anxious.

"What's going on…?" The human spoke from the corner of his mouth. The young gem on his left shrugged.

"I don't know!" The purple crystal gem whispered hastily back, eyes wide.

"I know that… you are upset." The now freed gem spoke gently. With the help of the other, she stood up, hands resting on the red shoulders. "And there is a lot of things that could happen because of this decision… But… There's still a future…"

Ruby leaned forward, using one hand to brush away the flowing bangs and booping their faces together lovingly. "I know… I know… There's always a future, especially if we face it together. Can you do, uh, one thing for me…?"

"What is it?" Sapphire loosened up as more of her mind centered on the gem in her arms and not the multitudes of visions assailing her.

"Can you see what the future is like…? For us. And… if Rose does decide to…" The red being couldn't finish her sentence, breaking eye contact as she looked down. Feeling a loving kiss on her forehead, she looked back to the blue gem.

"Of course. Help me…?" The tiny request was met with a chuckle.

"'Of course'! Ready? Focus… Find the most likely path… You can do it… Find it my little laughy Sapphy…" Ruby's words as she pressed closer to other crystal gem caused Sapphire to laugh. Ruby continued to chuckle as she nuzzled the thin blue neck. "I knew you could do it."

From the far distance, coming from a blaring white light, was a strong solid image. Sapphire brightened as she slowly recognized what was going on in the picture. She pulled her partner close, heat surging through her core as she beamed. Ruby allowed the tighter hold to get even closer, heart lifting up as she felt a familiar sensation course through them both.

The two gems began to glow white as they squished together farther, their arms and legs merging into longer ones as the taller being began to stand upright with a happy sigh. Once the lights settled, Garnet held a hand up to her chest, admiring the new star that adorned it. She looked inward, searching for the last vision Sapphire had seen before they fused. Finding it and understanding immediately, she grinned softly.

From the corner of the cave, Greg straightened with a half-yelp. "Garnet?! Wait, so you're one of those fusion things?"

"Garnet! You're back!" Amethyst's voice cracked in excitement. She jumped down and raced over to the taller gem, hugging the leg she could reach.

Garnet smiled down at the purple gem and patted her head caringly. In her mind's eye, she saw another standing beside the younger gem, just as excited to see the maroon colored being. She shifted her attention to the only human in the area. Noticing the stunned musician, she hummed thoughtfully. Staying in place, she casted her voice to reach him easily.

"I'm sorry you saw that Greg."

"Wh-wha-what was that? Does that mean you're always a fusion?! What-why did you uh-...?" The rock star tried to find a diplomatic way to ask a rather personal question. He stuttered slightly as he came closer to the end and just let it trail off. Amethyst looked between him and the other gem curiously.

Garnet touched her glasses as she looked off to the sunset. "Yes, I am a fusion. Ruby and Sapphire were in disagreement about… 'the future'." As she mentioned the future, she shifted her glasses which caught a glint of light. "We don't normally split apart."

"Oh really? When was the last time you guys split apart?" Greg relaxed a slightly and stepped closer.

"3,435 years ago."

"O-oh." The rock star slumped in place.

The temple door opened from Rose's room, showing the crystal gem leader with Pearl on her left. Rose was speaking earnestly to the trim gem but stopped when she noticed how many were standing about out of the temple. Spotting her boyfriend, she perked up further with a large smile.

"Greg! What are you doing here today?" The pink being drifted over to the human. The man smiled back just as joyously.

"Hey Rose! I had found, uh-"

"Ruby." Garnet cut in helpfully. Greg smirked a thanks and continued.

"Right, so I met Ruby out on the beach and we had a bit of a talk, then we came back and found Sapphire?" He looked questioningly to the lithe gem. She gave him a nod with a thumbs up. Encouraged, Greg kept on. "We found her here and then they became Garnet! I didn't know that Garnet is a fusion. That's pretty cool."

"Whaaa-?!" Pearl jerked back, looking between the two with shock written over her entire face. "You saw Ruby and Sapphire?!"

Rose frowned worriedly. She took half a step towards the fusion. "Is everything alright?"

Garnet smile reassuringly. "It's fine. We're good now." She flashed the leader a thumbs up as well. She watched as the group followed Rose Quartz out; Greg walked on the larger gem's right side while Pearl fought for Rose's attention on her left. Amethyst hung on to the pink being's left hand with a wide smile as she stared at the human and the leader equally. Gazing inward, the maroon gem found the one vision that helped reassure the two beings of the future and reflected on it once again.

It was a still image of Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet all hugging a small human child with curly dark brown hair and wide smile. He wore a bright red shirt with a large yellow star in the center and blue jeans. They were in a large wooden house built into the side of the mountain with a direct connection to the temple doorway and teleportation pad.

The Garnet of the present could still hear the echo of laughter from the group, bringing a smile to her face. " _I love you guys!"_ The boy's words rang out clearly from the vision. The tall gem started to head out after the group as well, her smile still in place as her chest warmed up. _I'm sure we'll love you too Steven… We can't wait to meet you._

* * *

 **Author's** **Note:** When Greg seemed to know/recognize both Ruby and Sapphire, I got curious as to what caused them to become unbalanced enough to unfuse. Then I realized that Rose's choice to become a part of Steven would probably have been the big deal that broke up the love couple shortly. It was fun to write Ruby, she was so PO'ed. I based this also on the song, 'here comes a thought'. Because it showed the two upset and overwhelmed. Also one of the few times we see Ruby actually cry (even in dreams/visions). So really wanted to do this. Hope you guys liked it, please leave a review and favorite it!

EDIT: Yes, i've updated it some, doing some nice edits and change a few tiny things here and there. Hopefully it makes it all the better for reading. Enjoy!


End file.
